


How Charles Turned the Big Bad Wolf Into A Teeny Kitten Ball Of Fluff

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angel and Raven wanna piece of dat ass, Boss from Hell, Charles is a bashful vigrin, Charles is a sex God, Charles is a sweetie, Crack, Erik 'blue balls' Lehnsherr, Erik is Evil, Erik is a Dick, Erik needs a shag, Erik wants the D, Humour, Multi, Office AU, Romance, Sex, Sexual Tension, Shaw isnt evil, not really doe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles is new to the office of Public Humiliation, Sexual Harassment and Inappropriate Comments, (also known as Shaw&Sons Engineering Firm). He is also inexperienced in how to deal with sexually frustrated, sadistic Germans who take (sexual) pleasure (probably) in embarrassing as many people as possible with one fatal swoop. He is very good at making people like him, however, and takes it upon himself to liberate the people of the Civil Engineering floor from the tyrant that is Erik Lehnsherr. (And by liberate he means shag him until he cums rainbows and lemon drops and puppies)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Impressions

Sebastian Shaw, one of _the_ most successful business men of this generation, holds his hand out to the young man opposite him, a confident smile plastered across his handsome face. The much smaller man shakes his hand firmly and offers him his own sweet smile. Shaw has already decided that he likes the boy. Xavier. He likes him. He hasn’t said much so far but his CV was one of the best he had ever seen and the suit he was wearing? Impeccable. It showcased the slight yet firm form of the young man.

“Well, welcome to Shaw&Sons Engineering firm!” Sebastian exclaims as he drops Charles Xavier’s hand. “One of the most profitable companies this country has ever seen.”

Charles nods politely and follows Sebastian through the glass dome that was known as reception. One of the most beautiful women that Charles had ever seen was sitting behind a steel desk, her blonde hair piled up atop her head in an intricate braid. She winks at him as he passes and offers him a flirty smile.

“Good morning, Mr. Shaw, Mr. Xavier.”

“Ah! Emma, would you mind getting me a soya latte and an Earl Grey for Xavier? We’ll be in my office.” Shaw says with a wink.

Emma nods obediently and continues to smile pleasantly.

“Of course. I will be with you both in a moment.” 

Charles can’t help but look after her as she walks away, his eyes never leaving her pert behind that looked practically _sinful_ in her highwaisted white trousers.

“My wife.” Sebastian explains as they continue walking. 

Charles flushes furiously and looks away, his blue eyes wide and apologetic. Shaw sees this and laughs loudly, clapping Charles on the shoulder roughly.

“Don’t worry, Xavier. I’d question you if I _didn’t_ catch you checking her out.”

Charles mutters something under his breath, absolutely and horrifically _humiliated_. Shaw leads him through the rest of the building which was all glass and steel and silver furniture. Most of the bottom floors appeared to only be there for decoration, as Charles didn’t take notice of any offices or meet his colleagues. Once they reach the top floor (which they arrive at through the use of a clear, glass elevator), Charles is greeted by the hustle and bustle he thrived on. The office was a huge, open space with desks and cubicles spread out so that none of the workers appeared to be on top of each other. Phones were ringing, laptops were humming, printers were chugging and people were chattering animatedly as they got on with their day. Shaw watches Charles’ face light up as he takes it all in and rests a hand on his shoulder once again.

“Feels like home, doesn’t it? Let me show you _your_ office.”

Charles follows him, oblivious to the attention he was getting from his soon to be co-workers. Of which he was getting _a lot_. Raven, a young up-and-coming Civil Engineer, turns to her fellow engineer, Hank, and pretends to fan herself.

“Wow. The amount of hot males in this office has _skyrocketed_.” She whispers as she rummages through her handbag, desperately searching for the red lipstick that made her look like a whore.

“He looks…nice.” Hank says with a shrug, ignoring the small bubble of jealously in his stomach.

“Please, Hank, he’s the hottest thing here.” Angel snaps as she too searches her bag for something to improve her already immaculate appearance.

Charles nods and smiles as he passes their group and continues on with Shaw. Shaw smiles kindly at Charles before throwing them a filthy look over his shoulder.

“Stop it.” He mouths silently, his hand slipping from Charles’ shoulder to the small of his back and leading him inside his new office.

Raven raises one eyebrow and continues running her lipstick along her plump lips, staring Shaw down. 

He slams the door behind himself and Charles just that bit too forcefully. Raven smirks and turns to Hank once again, pouting this time.

“Would you let me blow you like this?” She asks.

Hank practically chokes on air and flushes furiously as Angel giggles.

“What about me?” She urges, licking her now plum coloured lips naughtily.

“I…um…”

“Wipe off that shit; this isn’t a whorehouse.” 

Both Raven and Angel unwillingly drag their gaze away from Hank and turn to look at Erik Lehnsherr with guilty expressions. Raven licks at her lips uncertainly and sighs.

“It’s only lipstick.” She points out quietly.

“You asked Hank if you could blow him and now it seems as if you have permanently muted one of my best engineers. It’s devil paint and makes you look like something out of the Moulin Rouge. Take that shit off and try and act like professionals.” He snarls, not looking up from the reports he was throwing it peoples cubbies. 

Angel rolls her eyes as aggressively as she can manage before stalking off towards the bathrooms. Raven simply wipes the make-up off with the back of her hand, making her look like a sad clown. Alex frowns as he takes in the make-up smeared all over her face and shakes his head.

“I don’t think even Hank would let you blow him now.”

“Sure he would.” Erik interjects calmly. “You can only enjoy the suction of the vacuum for so long, isn’t that right, Hank?”

Raven frowns deeply and nudges Hank with her foot, silently urging him to speak up. Hank simply lowers his head and continues typing away on his MacBook Pro. Alex chuckles until Erik hands him back three reports.

“My blind, fingerless, deaf, brain-dead grandmother would have done a better job.” He sighs.

Alex opens his mouth to protest when the door to Charles’ office opens. Shaw pops his head out and smiles at all his employees. 

“Erik! Just the man I was looking-”

“No.” Erik says in a bored tone.

Shaw frowns slightly and inhales deeply, his smile begin to falter.

“I have someone I would like you to meet-”

“I told you yesterday that I’d meet him at some point. Now isn’t a good time.” Erik snaps, still sifting through his box of reports.

Shaw steps out of the room and closes the door behind him, an unhappy look on his face.

“Can you pretend for two minutes that you’re socially competent and come and meet your new colleague?” Shaw almost pleads.

Raven makes a disapproving sound that earns her a harsh look from those steely eyes.

“Is there something you would like to say, Raven? Because you clearly only want to talk about things that aren’t work-related? How about you put that lipshit back on and ask Mr. Shaw what you asked Mr. McCoy?” Erik growls.

Shaw looks at her in interest until he takes in the lipstick all around her mouth.

“Sweetie, you might want to slip into the bathroom and fix that.” He says kindly, indicating to the stains around her lips.

Raven flushes a little and nods, standing up and practically _sprinting_ to the bathroom. Shaw can’t help but admire her ass as she runs before turning his attention back to Erik.

“He’s going to be your second in command, Erik. You need to meet with him.” Shaw urges.

Erik opens his mouth to snarl once again when the office door behind them opens and Charles steps out. He smiles pleasantly and all the eyes that I have turned to stare and makes his way over to Sebastian and Erik, his bright blue eyes twinkling mischievously.

“Sorry, I couldn’t help but overhear, my friends, the glass isn’t exactly soundproof.” He chuckles, looking between Shaw and Erik playfully.

Erik runs his gaze up Charles’ well-tailored, tight-fighting suit and quirks an eyebrow. He could see why the girls were so excited. 

Sebastian laughs awkwardly and claps Charles on the back _yet again_ and Charles was beginning to mildly worry about bruising.

“Sorry, Charles, it’s just Erik is so goddamn busy! But here you both are so Charles meet Erik!” He declares happily.

Both men nod at each other, Charles smiling, Erik grimacing. They shake hands quickly and firmly and Charles can’t help but make a mental note of how long those fingers were. 

“I look forward to working with you.” Charles says kindly.

“You shouldn’t.” Alex mutters darkly just loud enough for everyone to hear.

 

….

 

“Firstly, I want to thank each and every one of you for making my first few hours here as pleasant as possible.” Charles announces to the sea of employees standing before him. “Secondly, I want you all to know that my office is always open. There is no need to knock or anything like that; just walk on in and start talking. I am here to listen and advise and help. Thirdly, just because I am _technically_ your superior does not mean that I want you to treat me that way. We are all adults, all engineers and all equals, as I am sure Erik agrees.”

A ripple of bitter laughter runs through the crowd and Charles smiles uneasily as he glances at Erik to the left of him. The taller man simply looks on with a disinterested look on his face. Charles runs a hand through his hair, oblivious to the way it made Raven and Angel bite their lips hungrily.

“And finally, I want you to know that I look forward to working with you all and to having a fabulous year together.” 

Charles beams at their applause and bows slightly before turning to Erik.

“Is there anything you would like to add?” He asks quietly as the enthusiastic applause and catcalls continue.

Erik nods and turns to their team.

“Get the fuck back to work.”

The applause stops abruptly and the grumbles and moans of the employees begin as they trudge back to their desks. Erik sighs happily at this and walks past Charles, heading back to his office with a spring in his step. That spring is quickly flattened however when he realizes that Charles Xavier is following him, practically jogging to keep up with Erik’s long stride. 

“What do you want?” Erik demands without breaking his stride or turning to face the shorter man.

Charles frowns lightly and tries to smile.

“Well, I was rather hoping that you would show me around and perhaps update me on some of the projects that the firm is undertaking and-”

“I’ve already put a map of the building in your cubby and copies of all the latest projects.” Erik says with a dismissive wave of his hand.

Charles smiles brightly at this and continues following Erik until they stop at the door of his office, placed in the darkest corner of the floor.

“Thank you very much. Should I come meet with you once I’ve read them?” He proposes.

Erik mentally rolls his eyes and offers Charles his most dangerous smile. The younger man flinches a little but stands his ground, his smile wilting only slightly.

“No. Make some notes in your glittery little notebook and bring them to the team meeting on Friday if you have anything that you would like to say.” Erik snaps.

Charles licks his bottom lip uncertainly before nodding jerkily.

“Perfect. I look forward to it.”

“Don’t.” Erik warns. “Because I don’t give a shit about what you have to say anyway.”

 

….

 

Charles is sort of dazed as he walks away from Erik’s closed door. The man had slammed it rather spectacularly in his face and he could feel the prickles of humiliation colouring his face. He walks away with his head down and doesn’t notice Angel sauntering over towards him, her hips swaying in a hypnotising manner. 

“Sorry, um, Charles, right?” She asks sweetly.

Charles looks up and blinks at her a few times before nodding.

“Uh…yes and you are?” 

“Angel. I’m a Civil engineer. I was just wondering if you needed anything?” she offers, batting her eyelashes seductively.

Charles smiles at her warmly and shakes his head.

“No, I am perfectly alright, thank you-”

“Hi, Charles! I’m Raven.” The flaxen haired beauty calls out, marching over towards them determinedly. 

Charles doesn’t miss the way the two women eye each other furiously.

“Uh. Hello Raven.” Charles says rather lamely, at a loss at what to say.

Angel pushes closer to him and Charles can’t help but notice the way the buttons of her blouse strain against her chest. She places a manicured hand on his forearm and smiles sweetly.

“I’m kind of the office go-to-girl, so if you need-”

“Is that code for ‘Office Whore’?” Raven asks with an innocent pout.

Charles flushes at this and looks between the two with a bewildered look on his face. Angel’s responding laugh is so fake that it sends shivers down Charles’ spine.

“Why don’t you go ask Hank if you can blow him?” Angel suggests with a warm smile.

“Why don’t you go remind Darwin of that time you guys did anal on the photocopier?”

“Why don’t you both go do some fucking work before I file a sexual harassment claim on Charles’ behalf?” Erik suddenly barks from the door of his office.

Charles looks on in relief as both women back away, neither of them turning their backs to each other, circling the office like cats before they pounce on their prey. Erik marches over to Charles and looks him up and down in disbelief.

“You don’t dress like a virgin.” He says bluntly.

Charles flushes terribly.

“I-I’m not!” he stutters.

“Then stop acting like one.” Erik orders before charging away, dragging a terrified and unwilling Hank behind him like a ragdoll.

Charles exhales loudly and leans against the water-cooler.

This was going to be a long year.


	2. Perseverance

“Is that a fucking _cardigan_?” Erik mutters under his breath as he watches Charles strut across the office, his briefcase swinging by his side as he whistles cheerfully.

Erik squints and takes in the hideously bumpy and woollen garment before nodding slowly.

“It _is_ a fucking cardigan.” He breathes in disbelief.

“Doesn’t he look _adorable_?” Raven swoons from behind him.

Erik doesn’t even bother to call on the energy to roll his eyes. Instead he turns around and faces the young woman, a disgusted look on his face.

“You are _so_ predictable.” He sniffs, his steely eyes boring into hers intensely.

Raven snorts and flicks her long, freshly curled hair over her shoulders, her lips shining brightly with her new favourite lipstick colour; bubblegum pink.

“And _you’re_ just jealous of Charles because he’s so much hotter than you.”

“We’re on a par.” Erik sniffs dismissively. “If anything, my height and athletic physique gives me the upper hand.”

“Yeah but your lack of both a heart and soul make you little better than the one-eyed janitor.” Alex points out as he saunters past, making his way to his desk.

“Did you rewrite that report?” Erik demands, his fists clenched by his side as Alex high-fives both Sean and Darwin for his ‘wit’.

“You said on your desk by tomorrow at four!” Alex exclaims as he unbuttons his jacket.

Erik shrugs, an innocent look on his face.

“I don’t recall saying that…I’m actually certain I said today at three?” He sighs, pouting slightly.

“Ah, no, Erik, I was there, my friend, and you did in fact say tomorrow at four.” Charles says brightly, smiling up at the taller man amicably. 

Sean shakes his head at the Englishman’s bravery and blesses himself. Alex coughs awkwardly and frowns at Charles, shaking his head furiously and making cut-throat movements with his hands. Erik seems oblivious to this as he stares at Charles, an unreadable expression on his face.

“I think he’s malfunctioning.” Angel whispers to Darwin.

Raven just smiles and shakes her head.

“Nope. That’s the look he gets on his face when he _refuses_ to acknowledge something.” She breathes.

Charles looks between them all in surprise before turning his attention back to Erik, his brow furrowed in concern.

“Erik, are you-”

“Sorry.” Erik says, shaking his head jerkily. “I had the strangest dream. _You_ were there, Charles and you undermined me in front of the entire team. It was _terrifying_.”

Erik laughs coldly, all of his shark-like teeth on display. The entire group shivers and they return about their business, none of them really wanting to stay around and watch Charles get torn to strips for the first time. The first time was always the worst. Alex had even cried, although he insists to this day that it was his allergies. 

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t trying to-”

“Why are you wearing a cardigan?” Erik snaps impatiently.

Charles frowns.

“Why am I-?”

“Wearing a cardigan.” Erik says loudly and obnoxiously. “Don’t you realize we have a formal dress-code here?”

Charles glances down at his crisp white shirt, black tie and black slacks. He raises one eyebrow and looks at Erik in confusion.

“I am dressed formally. I simply chose to wear a cardigan because it was rather could this morning and-”

“Cardigans are not formal wear, especially one as hideous as yours. Take it off.” Erik orders firmly.

Charles bites back his retort and slowly pulls of his cardigan, revealing his tightly-fitted white shirt that showcased his lean form. Erik swallows hard as he takes in the outline of Charles’ nipples beneath the rich fabric. Charles folds his arms across his chest, his biceps straining against the material as he looks up at Erik with barely contained fury.

“Is that better?” he asks icily.

Erik clears his throat loudly and nods, one eyebrow quirking as he does so.

“Much. Now you look as though you work for one of America’s best engineering firm and not as some sad, lonely IT guy in a life insurance firm.”

 

….

 

Sebastian chews on his yeast-free, gluten-free sandwich thoughtfully as he listens to Charles.

“…and it’s not that I am _ungrateful_ , Sebastian, because believe me, I am forever indebted to you for even considering me but I simply cannot keep working in these conditions.” Charles says with a heavy sigh, his blue eyes even bluer with sorrow.

Sebastian swallows the foul tasting shit in his mouth and offers Charles a warm smile.

“Can I speak frankly, Charlie?” 

Charles nods.

“You’re here a week and yes, Erik is a tough guy to work for, Hell, he’s a nightmare to _employ_ opinionated. And temperamental, but the best ones always are, aren’t they?”

Charles runs a hand through his hair and sighs miserably once again. He looks at Shaw with a defeated look on his face, unable to quite believe that he had worked so hard to end up in this Hell. He takes a sip of his tea and forces himself to crack a small smile.

“So you’re telling me that one of the downsides of my dream job is that I have to put up with Lehnsherr?”

Shaw shakes his head.

“I’m saying that one of the learning curves of this job is adapting to the situation and deciding how to best implement your skills in order to work alongside a difficult colleague.”

 

….

 

“I have six reports to rewrite this weekend.” Darwin declares sombrely as he packs his briefcase.

“After the team meeting you will probably have double that.” Sean says through a mouthful of his muffin, spraying crumbs everywhere.

Raven runs a finger along his greasy lips, cleaning the crumbs from his mouth with a small smile. Sean flushes at this and Hank looks away, his mouth turning dry all of a sudden. Angel looks up from her laptop with a sad look on her face.

“I had plans this weekend. For the first time in _months_ I was going to go out with my friends and have a few drinks and you know what that dick does? He hands me a fucking disc and tells me to edit all of our projects onto this disc and drop into him tomorrow night? What the _fuck_?”

“Does he do that often?” A quiet voice interrupts them.

Raven leaps from her spot on the desk, smoothing down her skirt and offering Charles a warm smile. She pats the space beside her and moves her lunch.

“All the fucking time.” She says cheerfully. “Here, sit beside me.”

Charles obliges her, seemingly unaware of the looks Angel was sending their way. He places himself down beside the blonde beauty and pulls out a neatly cut sandwich, putting down on the desk beside him.

“Would anybody like half?” He offers generously.

The entire group shakes their head, clearly dumbfounded for never had they had a superior who was friendly and wanted to actually sit with them. Besides Shaw of course, but he was one of a kind. And a bit of a pervert.

“How are you settling in, Chief?” Alex asks around a mouthful of Sean’s muffin.

Charles takes a dainty bite of his sandwich and shrugs.

“Very well, thank you.” 

Angel crosses her long, smooth legs and smiles up at the man sweetly.

“Is there any chance you could ask Erik if I could hand in that disc on Monday morning instead?” She purrs, her dark eyes wide and innocent looking.

Charles smiles back at her, warm and open.

“If there were any chance I could sway him; I would. But as I am sure you all know better than I, he really is a man who stands by his decisions.” He says with a chuckle.

“Oh, you mean he’s a stubborn asshole who doesn’t give a shit about anyone or anything? Getcha.” Alex says with a wink.

“You know, he once made me miss my own grandmother’s funeral because we had a meeting with one of our clients.” Sean tells Charles with furrowed brows. “And then when they came, he just made me water boy and kept asking me to refill glasses.”

Charles feels his mouth fall open at this and stares at the boy in open horror.

“That’s…that’s-”

“Another time, I totally thought I was pregnant and I was freaking out and unable to focus and he told me that my womb as a barren wasteland that poisoned anything that came near it so there was no chance a foetus could survive it.” Raven says in a mournful voice.

“Is that before or after you slept with him?” Angel asks with a raised brow.

Charles regards Raven with surprise and looks at her questioningly.

“Are you two…?”

Raven pulls a face and casually takes a sip of her mocha.

“Oh God, no.” She says with a shudder. “That douche will _never_ be in a relationship, mark my words. And if some poor person ever ends up with him, they’ll probably kill themselves.” 

Charles nods thoughtfully, never taking his eyes off Raven. She notices and grins widely, her own eyes sparkling with mischief.

“So, Boss, tell us about _you_. You single or taken?” She teases.

Charles grins back and Raven thinks she is about to melt into a puddle right in the middle of the desk. Either that or have tsunami in her panties.

“Hopelessly single.” He answers with a wink.

“Hopefully not for long.” Raven adds.

 

….

 

The team meeting is _excruciating_. Erik shoots down every single alternative idea that is offered and manages to embarrass every single person in the room without even really _trying_. Charles simply sits there in silence, feeling a headache nestle itself into the middle of his brain and really, all he wants to do is open a window and jump out of it.

“Is everyone in agreement about the Kaiser building? Excellent.” Erik mutters mostly to himself, not giving anyone a chance to interject or share an idea.

“Is this the team meeting, Erik?” Charles suddenly asks, his bright blue eyes wide and innocent. “Because I could _swear_ that the last hour was just a rather tedious showcase of your inner monologue.” 

Erik looks up from his notes and snorts despite himself, offering Charles a dangerous half-smile.

“Why yes it is, Charles. Would you like to share some of the notes from your pink, glittery notebook with us?” he enquires sweetly.

Charles shrugs.

“No. Not if they’re just going to be dismissed like everyone else’s. _Oh_ and by the way, the structure of the Kaiser building needs to be redesigned if you want to follow the architectures designs but who am I to suggest such a thing? I’m just one of the most highly qualified structural engineers in this country.” He snaps.

There is a collective gasp around the table as Erik nods.

“You’re right; I was thinking the exact same thing. You can redo the plans then this weekend, yes? On my table for nine o’clock Monday morning? Perfect! Thanks, Charles.” Erik declares brightly before jotting down some notes in one of his files.

Charles feels himself flush pink with both anger and embarrassment and sits back in his chair, clearly fuming. Sean pats the back of his hand sympathetically, earning him a glare from Erik.

“Was that you putting up your hand volunteering to write the Hansome report? Thank you, Cassidy.” Erik growls, throwing the files across the table at a miserable Sean.

Erik shifts through his notes in silence for another few moments before nodding.

“Right. That’s everything.” He announces. “You’re all free to leave.”

“And enjoy our weekend?” Alex asks sarcastically.

“I didn’t say that.” Erik replies with a grin. “You’ll all be much too busy, I’m sure.”

Charles waits until the team have left, wishing them all a nice weekend and thanking them for such a pleasant first week. Erik snorts as he does this and continues rearranging his files, not once looking up at Charles. Once they are alone, Charles speaks.

“We are equals, you know. I am just as good as you.”

Erik sniffs.

“You’ve yet to prove that. And you’re not exactly doing a great job by pretending to be their friend.” 

Charles laughs disbelieving.

“I’m not pretending! I genuinely like them!” he exclaims.

Erik pulls a face.

“Then you are not _my_ equal.”

Charles rolls his eyes, muttering a litany of profanities under his breath as he packs his things.

“You know, you’re not exactly making me feel welcome here, Erik.” He sighs as he closes his briefcase.

“You survived your first week, didn’t you? Doesn’t get much worse than this.” He half-teases.

“You’re…You are an arse.” Charles finally manages to spit out, feeling himself colour as soon as he says it.

Erik looks up at him and it feels as if it is the first time he has _truly_ looked at Charles.

“Drop the blushing virgin act, behave more like a man and you and I will get along just fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the comments and kudos kids! keep em coming


	3. The Look

Charles takes a deep breath as he steps out of the glass elevator. 

He had one week out of fifty-two done. Just fifty-one more weeks of torture and he could tell Shaw he didn’t want to renew his contract. 

Shaw&Sons had always seemed like a far flung dream, something he would never achieve or even get the chance to achieve. At night he would dream of the glass walls and the cool, steel interior. He imagined himself as something of a debonair, strutting about confidently as he flirted shamelessly with his colleagues and took them out for drinks. He pictured himself snorting coke and- okay, really what had been dreaming of was the ‘Wolf of Wall Street’, which he knows was totally unrealistic- but he never even entertained the possibility of actually getting here and fucking _hating_ it. He looks in at the office through the glass walls and can see that morale is at a low, even for a Monday. The team were blinking against the harsh lighting like new borns. Darwin was even crawling about on the floor, his eyes squinting as he fumbled about, searching for something like a blind mole rat.

“Try counting to ten. It helps.” Hank mutters quietly from behind him.

Charles spins around and looks at the young man helplessly.

“You shouldn’t have to do that, Hank. You should be able to walk in there without being afraid of anything. Erik shouldn’t have-”

“Erik?” Hank interrupts with a frown. “No. It’s _Raven_. She’s so sexually aggressive, it makes me uncomfortable. She gives me sexual arousal anxiety. I can’t even masturbate anymore without getting nervous.”

Charles coughs awkwardly and fixes Hank with a pointed look.

“I think perhaps…I mean if it is as bad as you say, that you should tell Raven how you feel.”

Hank shakes his head quickly, his glasses slipping little, a terrified look in her eyes.

“No! That’s what she _wants_ me to do. She wants me to tell her she gives sexual arousal anxiety.”

Charles stares at him and wonders if S.A.A. is actually a thing or just something Hank diagnosed himself with. He decides quickly, however, that the less he hears about it, the better. He claps the younger man on the shoulder and offers him a small smile.

“Well, like I said, my door is always open.”

And Charles regrets saying it as soon as Hanks eyes widen and he begins to smile at Charles warmly, a relieved look on his face.

“Thank you so much.” He chokes out and Charles wonders what he has agreed to.

 

-

 

At ten to nine, Charles goes to line up outside Erik’s office to hand in the Kaiser file. He had almost killed himself redesigning the entire building over the weekend and there was no way he was going to let his tardiness get in the way of Erik telling him he had done a good job. He marches across the office, careful to avoid eye-contact so he doesn’t face any delays and beelines for that great steel door. Out of the corner of his eye he can see Alex and Sean crossing the office with equally determined looks on their faces. Charles picks up the pace and doesn’t fail to notice that both Alex and Sean have done the same too. He curses under his breath as he sidesteps a handbag and gracefully vaults over the paper bin. He can see Alex beginning to sprint, his chin tucking in against his chest as he leaps a desk. Sean is rolling across the photocopier, his eyes wide and desperate as he glances behind him to see where Charles is. Charles grits his teeth in determination and practically shoves Raven out of the way as he races towards his office. They are forced to admit defeat, however, when Angel simply steps out of the shadows, a self-satisfied smirk on her red lips as she slots herself at the front of the line.

“You sick, twisted bitch.” Alex gasps when he reaches the door. “You fucking _waited_ to do that.”

Angel shrugs.

“You gotta get your kicks somehow, sweetie.” She purrs. 

Charles pushes his fringe out of his face and offers her an approving smile.

“Very well done, Angel.” He says warmly.

Angel beams at him and taps the wall beside her.

“You can stand beside me, if you like, Boss.” She teases, her eyelashes fluttering flirtatiously.

Charles takes a moment to catch his breath before shaking his head graciously.

“I really can’t. Alex deserves second place a lot more than I.”

Alex shoots Charles a grateful look as Sean claps his hand on Charles’ shoulder dramatically.

“You’re never going to make it out here alive.” He pants, now leaning on Charles for support.

Charles opens his mouth and is ready to argue when the steel door opens slowly and ominously. 

“The fact that you take the time to do that is pathetic.” Angel sighs just as Erik pops his head round the door.

“You know what else is pathetic, Salvadore? Your outfit. If that dress were any shorter I’d see your balls. Go buy a pair of tights or get the fuck out of my office.” He declares, pushing the door open fully.

Charles glances at Angel’s dress and _yes_ it was short but it was no shorter than anything she had worn last week. Angel fixes him with a disbelieving look, her eyebrows raised as she folds her arms across her chest.

“Are you serious?” she demands angrily.

Erik looks her up and down before nodding.

“Yes. You’re an engineer not a prostitute.”

And Charles is left wondering _how_ Erik hasn’t been hit with some kind of lawsuit. Angel inhales sharply before spinning on her heel and marching out of the room. Erik watches her go with an almost fond look before turning his attention back to the line outside his door. He rakes his gaze across them all before letting it rest on Charles.

“Come along then, Xavier. Let’s see what you have for me.”

Charles opens his mouth to explain how Alex was actually next but Sean pinches him as a warning to shut up. He shuts his mouth with an audible click and follows Erik inside. His office is sparsely decorated, like the rest of the building. There was, however, a picture of Shaw with knives thrown at his face. Charles raises his eyebrows at this and Erik simply shrugs.

“He doesn’t mind.” He explains as he takes the files from Charles’ hands.

He looks over the designs for what feels like an eternity when in reality it is all of three minutes. He glances at Charles once he is done, his lips pursed together thoughtfully.

“They’re good. Better than I expected.” He finally says.

“Your lack of faith in me is flattering.” Charles mutters dryly.

Erik quirks his lips at this and hands Charles back the designs.

“I need three copies. One for the Kaisers, one for me and one for Shaw. Emma will do it if you ask her nicely. If not, Darwin will do it if you force him.” Erik orders.

Charles shrugs.

“I’ll do it myself.” He says primly.

Erik chuckles at this, his head tilted to the side as he takes Charles in, his cool eyes flashing dangerously. 

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.” Erik snorts dismissively.

He walks to the door and opens it for Charles. Charles knows that this done to assert his dominance, not out of politeness but he nods his thanks regardless. Erik gives him the ghost of a smile before barking at Alex to step inside. Once a rather sweaty Alex has followed him in, Sean gives Charles a curious look.

“That was _tender_ , man.” He breathes, his hands clutching his chest dramatically.

“What was?” Charles demands, confused.

“The he looked at you just there? That was kind of beautiful.”

 

-

 

Charles was sitting in his office, sipping his Earl Grey tea contentedly when Erik steps in, two sandwiches in his hands and cups of some steaming beverage. Charles jolts slightly out of his daydream (the one where he was a lead in Game of Thrones) and shoots Erik a berating look.

“You could have knocked.” He sighs as he wipes the tea from his table with a tissue.

Erik smirks.

“You said your door was always open.”

Charles raises an eyebrow, conceding his point. Erik shuts the door with the heel of his foot and approaches Charles’ desk, placing the food before him.

“I brought you lunch.” 

“I can see that.” Charles says coolly.

The look in Erik’s eye told him that the man was here on business. He pushes both sandwiches towards Charles, an uncertain look on his face.

“I didn’t know if you wanted turkey or beef so I got you both.”

“You could have simply _asked_.” Charles says bemusedly.

Erik coughs a little at this and glances away. His gaze falls on the pile of designs that Charles had carefully laminated and laid out. He picks one up and studies it carefully, his eyes softening as he does so.

“You didn’t have to laminate them.” He points out with a smile.

And Charles is surprised to see that the smile is much softer than usual. It shows barely any of his teeth and actually makes him look extremely handsome. 

“I wanted to. I thought it looked more professional.” 

“It does.” Erik says as he puts them back in their place. 

He perches himself on the edge of Charles’ desk and looks down at the smaller man.

“Charles, I want you-”

“Charles, Emma said you broke the laminator and okay, you _are_ the boss but seriously? I’ve got shit to hand into that _dick_ in like-”

Raven freezes as she looks up from the crumpled papers in her hands. She bites her lip as she looks between the two of them and raises her eyebrows.

“Oh. I didn’t think you ventured out of your cave to socialize.” Raven exclaims.

Erik shrugs.

“We’re talking about the Kaiser building.”

“With sandwiches. And tea.” Raven points out. “This is a working lunch date.”

Charles snorts and is about to tell Raven how ridiculous she is when he sees the dangerous flash of Erik’s eyes and the light flush creeping up his neck.

“This is a get-the-fuck-out-and-mind-your-own-business-before-I-shove-a-lubricated-horse-dick-up-your-ass lunch. So get the fuck out.” Erik growls between gritted teeth.

Raven simply smiles and curtsies.

“As you wish. Do you want me to close the door so no one else _interrupts_?” She simpers sweetly and Erik has had enough.

He turns to Charles and grabs the sandwiches off his desk. He tucks them under his arm furiously as he also takes the two Styrofoam mugs of tea. Charles looks on in surprise as the man storms out of the room, muttering viciously in German as he exits. Raven watches him go and laughs, shaking her head fondly.

“Ah. He’s so transparent.” She giggles.

Charles frowns.

“Raven, what are you talking-”

“He wants you.” She says impatiently. “Sean told me how he looked at you this morning and then I find him in here eating lunch with you? That was practically a marriage proposal, Charles.”

Charles makes a scoffing sound and shakes his head.

"You are being ridiculous."

"Take it from one of the few people who has fucked him and lived to tell the tale; he _wants_ you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Been soooooo busy!
> 
> As usual comments and kudos are love so gimme summa dat <3


	4. A Plan

Erik Lehnsherr doesn’t _do_ crushes.

He does mutual respect and admiration. 

And lust. 

Yes, he _lusts_ , he has carnal desires, fantasies involving some light bondage, a bit of a fetish for dominant partners and whipped cream. 

But he does not _crush_. Crushing was for teenage girls and Hank McCoy. It was absolutely _not_ for the leader of one of the most highly regarded civil engineering team in the country. 

Which is why, naturally enough, he is absolutely _blindsided_ by his sudden fondness for one Charles Xavier. The day he had walked into the office, Erik could have grudgingly admitted that the man was aesthetically pleasing which explained his disappointment when he realized that Charles was one of those bosses that encouraged _equality_ and _fairness_ for all. That kind of shit really got under Erik’s skin. The way the man fucking blushed also made his blood pressure rocket, as if he were some insipid woman in a Mills and Boons novel. His obvious impression of Charles was that the man was a blundering idiot and that Shaw had simply been won over by the man’s British charm. So, _of course_ Erik was nearly bowled over by the fucking Kaiser building redesigns because they were quite simply created by a genius. Erik hadn’t known what to do. He didn’t want to praise Charles too much but neither had he wanted to be cruel. The work was simply too good. 

Sandwiches and tea had seemed like a good way of showing Charles that he was impressed. A nice, working lunch where they could discuss _their_ vision for the Kaiser building. Erik had been _excited_. He had never had an equal before. He was used to being the biggest fish in whatever fucking pond he was in. 

So, that was how he found himself perched on Charles’ desk with a skinny latte in his hands and a shy smile on his face. He had been about to tell Charles’ how he wanted him to work with Hank on the Kaiser presentation when Raven fucking burst in the door and Erik wondered how he ever slept with that poisonous bitch. People said that Erik was dangerous, but Raven truly was the most deadly thing in Shaw’s company. She made comments that made Erik see red and he stormed out of the room furiously. And now he is sitting in his office, shoving both sandwiches into his mouth and wondering _why_ he thinks Charles is cute.

He sighs miserably around his mouthful of beef sandwich and is interrupted by a timid knock on his door.

“Fuck off.” He growls with his mouth full.

The door handle turns anyway and Erik knows that there is only one person brave enough to do that. Shaw steps in and raises his eyebrows when he takes in the sandwiches spread across Erik’s usually pristine desk.

“Did I catch you at a bad time?” he asks as he takes his seat opposite Erik.

“What? I’m just eating my lunch.” He snarls defensively.

“Yes, but that many carbs at lunchtime screams comfort-eating.” Shaw points out with a wry smile. “The kids giving you a hard time?”

Erik swallows his mouthful of sweet, fattening, sugary white-bread and shakes his head.

“Xavier is.” 

Shaw raises his eyebrows.

“When I spoke to him last week it sounded as if you had crushed his soul.” He chuckles.

Erik narrows his eyes. He fucking _knew_ Charles had gone to Shaw and whined like a bitch.

Like an impossibly adorable and intelligent bitch, Erik corrects.

“You never told me how good he was.” Erik says as casually as he can manage.

Shaw smiles slowly, revealing all of his perfect teeth.

“You feeling insecure? Scared he’s better than you?” he teases.

Erik snorts disbelievingly.

“I said he was _good_ , not mind-blowing.”

Shaw snorts at this and shrugs.

“He’s top of his class. Came with some serious references. He’s pretty fucking amazing.”

And cute, Erik adds silently.

“I’m putting him in charge of the Kaiser building.” Erik says as he drains his cup of coffee. “That okay with you?”

Shaw holds up his hands and nods.

“You’re the boss. Whatever you says goes.”

 

…

 

“We can make this work.” Raven whispers as she glances around at the group gathered by the coffee machine. “I’m telling you this can work to our advantage.”

Angel raises her eyebrows and purses her lips impatiently.

“And what happens if it blows up in our faces like it did when you were fucking him? Remember what he was like for _weeks_ afterwards? He made Sean cry six times, Raven!” She hisses.

Sean nods sombrely, the memory obviously still fresh. Alex glances at his friend anxiously before giving Raven a curt nod.

“Tell me more.”

Raven sips her coffee before speaking.

“He likes him, okay? I saw it with my own two eyes. Erik was being sweet and nice and even brought him fucking _sandwiches_.”

Raven pauses and allows the group to gasp, all of their eyes growing round as they take in this part of vital information.

“I think Charles could be open to it.” She continues. “He’s a good guy, you know? And whatever faults Lehnsherr may have, his looks are not one of them. Let us all be honest with ourselves and accept the fact that we would happily give him a rimjob if he asked.”

Most of the group nods, except for Hank who looks around at his colleagues in confusion.

“As one of the few who have shared a bed with the man, I can say that he does not disappoint and Charles will leave feeling thoroughly satisfied.” Raven says with a wink.

Angel sighs mournfully.

“Charles is the prettiest thing we own. Why can’t we sacrifice Moira or Hank?” she demands.

Raven looks at Angel pointedly.

“Hank would cry and he can’t stand Moira. He already _wants_ Charles! That’s the hard part out of the way.”

Darwin folds his arms across his chest and looks at Raven exasperatedly.

“How do you know he’d even agree to this? I mean we’re basically asking him to sell him-”

“I’d ask why you’re all stood around the coffee machine like this but I don’t know if I want to hear the answer.” Shaw sighs as he pushes into the rather cramped canteen.

The group disperses quickly, none of them saying anything, leaving Raven and Angel standing there with their mugs in their hands. Shaw slides past them and opens a cupboard to take out some biscuits.

“Who are you guys trying to prostitute?” he asks as he places the biscuits on a paper plate.

“Charles.” Raven says casually.

Shaw pops a bourbon cream in his mouth and nods thoughtfully as he chews his mouthful/

“You trying to get him to seduce Lehnsherr?” he queries.

Angel flicks her hair over her shoulder and regards Shaw frostily.

“Depends. You gonna tell him that?” she demands.

Shaw snorts and swallows his food.

“Do I look suicidal? You kids do whatever you gotta do. As long as I don’t see a law suit, I’m happy.”

 

…

 

Charles is about to call it a day when he bumps into Erik once again. He offers the taller man a tentative smile, trying to gage what kind of humour the man was in after he stormed out the office with their sandwiches under his arm. Erik doesn’t smile back. Well, at least Charles doesn’t _think_ he does. It hard to tell whether Erik was smiling or grimacing in pain.

“I need you to stay behind tonight.” Erik orders, handing Charles a bundle of files. “I’m putting you and McCoy in charge of the Kaiser file.”

Charles blinks at him in surprise before glancing at his watch. It was half past six already and Charles had _plans_. He opens his mouth to argue when Alex pops up beside them, a bright smile on his face.

“I’d be happy to stay behind and help with the typing.” He offers enthusiastically, taking the files from Charles’ arms.

Angel slithers in between them as well and nods encouragingly.

“And I’d be happy to build a scale model of the new structure.”

Charles looks between them both uncertainly.

“ _In fact_ ,” Raven declares, draping one arm around Charles’ shoulders. “Why don’t you two grab something to eat and we’ll set up the conference room. We can all stay behind and work on this together.”

Angel pats Erik’s arm reassuringly but quickly withdraws her hand when he snarls at her.

“What are you doing?” Erik growls at Raven, his eyes flashing dangerously.

“Trying to help with one of the most important projects this firm has ever handled.” Raven sniffs. 

“Well, I’d really love to but I-”

“You have no choice.” Erik cuts across Charles. “I’m not asking you to stay, I’m _telling_ you.”

Charles raises his eyebrows at this coolly and Alex shoots Raven a panicked look. The plan was never going to work if they couldn’t make Charles see the teeny, tiny bit of good in Erik. Raven pulls Charles closer and grins a blinding smile.

“Come on. It’ll be fun. You guys go get take-out for us and we’ll pull a late one.”

Charles exhales and shoots Erik a questioning look. Erik shrugs and nods.

“Fine. Order up.”

 

…

 

The team watches as the two bosses leave to collect the food. Erik was striding off ahead of Charles and the shorter man was trying hard to keep up.

“Doesn’t Erik get the ‘treat ‘em mean, keep ‘em keen’ approach is complete and utter bullshit?” Angel mutters as she lays out the Kaiser files.

Sean shrugs.

“When’s the last time he’s even had a _date_? I mean, seriously? Raven is the last person he slept with and that was almost a year ago.”

“He’s finding it hard to move on.” Raven sniffs dramatically, a brilliant smirk on her face.

“I almost feel sorry for him.” Darwin sighs as he sets up the projector. “He must be fucking lonely.”

“He doesn’t _feel_.” Alex says dismissively. “He doesn’t know what it’s like to be lonely.”

Hank fiddles with some of the models and clears his throat meekly.

“I think he does and I think he is. Terribly lonely, that is. This is his life, we’re like his…his family.” He mutters quietly.

They each turn to look at Hank with equally horrified expressions.

“Don’t say that.” Raven hisses. “We are _not_ family.”

Alex chuckles.

“Yeah, ‘cause that would mean you boned your Dad or something.”

 

…

 

Charles is a happy-go-lucky, chatty kind of guy. But as they walk the two blocks necessary to get their Chinese take-out, Charles finds that he can think of nothing to talk about. Erik is silent and practically _running_ ahead of him, his hands buried in his pockets and Charles simply can’t keep up. 

“Erik, could we perhaps _walk_ to the restaurant? You’re running so fast I feel as if you’re trying to take off!”

Erik makes a grunting sound and glances at Charles over his shoulder.

“Perhaps if you weren’t so short-”

“Maybe if you weren’t such an elusive _dickhead_ -”

“How about you focus on the task at hand and picked up the pace a little we could-”

Charles makes an indignant sound and stops in the middle of the street, a cross look on his face. Erik keeps going but he slows after a moment, his brows furrowed together impatiently.

“What are you doing?” he demands.

Charles folds his arms across his chest and raises his chin defiantly. 

“I am simply _not_ running about after you like a fool. Either you walk at a pace that suits us both or I am going to hail a cab and go home. Consequences be damned; your bark is much worse than your bite.” He declares.

Erik glowers at this and takes a few steps closer to Charles, dropping his chin as he does so, his eyes flashing dangerously.

“You have _no idea_ what my bite is, Xavier. If you go home, I shall make your life a living hell.” He snarls.

“You’re already doing quite a marvellous job at that already, thank you very much.” Charles shoots back.

Erik rolls his eyes and steps even closer until he really is invading Charles’ personal space.

“You haven’t even seen me at my worst.” He snorts.

“And I would rather not see that, Erik. I would prefer if you would treat me like your equal instead of your lackey. I know that I am a talented, well-educated engineer and yet you make me feel as if I am a complete novice.” Charles says calmly.

Erik bristles a little as this.

“Well, that’s just an over-”

“It’s the truth.” Charles insists, his blue eyes wide and imploring and Erik knows what he is going to do long before he actually does it.

He feels his hands shaking as he lifts one, gazing down at Charles’ nervously. He hears the hitch in the other man’s breathing as he moves even closer. They are almost chest to chest, and Charles is parting his lips, his eyes fluttering closed as Erik moves his hand to his shoulder. Erik’s own heart is pounding against his chest as he pats Charles on the shoulder twice, his mouth going dry as he struggles to find the words.

“You…I…you are….You did a good job today.” He finally manages to blurt out and he tears his hand away from Charles’ shoulder as though the man were on fire.

Charles’ eyes snap open at this and he stares at Erik incredulously. Erik fights to control his blush and nods at Charles firmly.

“You…are not without talent.” He continues. “And I think that you are a better than average engineer.”

Charles coughs and clears his throat loudly, a furious flush spreading across his cheeks.

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another multi-chap fic from moi... cant do one-shots...
> 
> Lads, lemme know wotchyall think.
> 
> humour makes me nervous, angst is my comfort blanket


End file.
